


just between you and me

by statusquo_ergo



Series: welcome to the neon city [2]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Accidental Confession, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marijuana, Things you said when you were drunk/high, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statusquo_ergo/pseuds/statusquo_ergo
Summary: Sometimes a guy just needs a little something to take the edge off, is all.
Relationships: Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Series: welcome to the neon city [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023864
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	just between you and me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Things you said when you were drunk/high
> 
> Set in some nebulous time prior to Season 5 but after the events of "High Noon" (s02e10).

He didn’t _mean_ for it to happen. He didn’t _plan_ it or anything like that. He didn’t get out of bed this morning and _decide_ that today was going to be such a goddamn fucking nightmare that all he’d be able to think about on the ride home was rolling that joint he picked up from the coffee cart guy on his lunch break and lighting up before dinner. It just sort of _happened._

But maybe— Maybe, maybe he _did_ plan it. Maybe he planned it and he didn’t even _know_ it. Maybe he planned it, but he kept it a secret just in case— Just in case someone at work started asking questions, because _that_ way it _wouldn’t_ be a lie if they asked if he was in possession of any “narcotics” or whatever, because he wouldn’t _know_ that he was going to— Going to be in… In the future…

“Dude.” Mike raises his hand, marveling at the way his fingers pinch neatly around the twisted paper. “This is the good shit.”

Harvey smirks, throwing his arms over the back of the sofa as the light shining in through the curtains splits around him in an ethereal glow.

“So you feel better?”

He does. He really, really does.

“Good.”

Yeah.

Wait, did he— Did I— Can Harvey read _minds?_

Harvey cocks his eyebrows. “Not that I know of.”

Mike squints and leans forward. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Harvey frowns. “Do I need to cut you off?”

Mike raises the joint again and peers at it critically.

“I’ll cut _myself_ off, thank you,” he says, dropping it on a stack of books on the coffee table.

“Uh huh.” Harvey reaches out to retrieve the smoldering grass and drop it into a mug lined with sticky coffee residue. “Make sure you sleep it off, I’ll see you at the office tomorrow.”

“Ye-ep.”

Shaking his head, Harvey heaves himself to his feet as Mike waves goodbye. It was so nice of him to come over and look out for Mike; he’s always looking out for Mike, what a nice guy. A good person.

A good person who is _leaving_ Mike _alone,_ what the _fuck?_

“Dude!” Mike flails his waving arm wildly, his heels banging against the floor as he tries to stand under his own power in the face of Harvey’s bemused gaze. “ _Dude!_ ”

“What have I told you about calling me that,” Harvey mutters, stepping back as Mike finally manages to leverage himself into a more or less upright position. “What’s wrong, you need me to walk you to the bathroom before I go?”

“No,” Mike says, “no, you’re— Where are you going?”

“Uh.” Harvey looks back over his shoulder at the front door. “Home?”

“But it’s my hour of _need!_ ”

Harvey arches his eyebrows again, pursing his lips in a mild effort to hide a teasing grin.

“I can see that,” he says. “And you’re a grown man, I’m pretty sure you can take care of yourself.”

Yeah but that— That— That is _so_ not the point!

“Uh huh.” Harvey crosses his arms over his chest. “Enlighten me.”

Sooner or later, he’ll figure out this whole “speaking out loud” thing.

Not important right now.

“The point,” he over-enunciates, stabbing his finger toward Harvey’s face, “is that you’re _leaving_ me.”

Harvey narrows his eyes and leans away from Mike’s hand. “I’m going _home._ ”

But he— But they— But why—

Well _shit._

Mike glowers.

“You’re cheating on me.”

You thought you could get away with it, you bastard? Thought you could pull the wool over my eyes? Well, think again, because nobody, but _nobody_ cheats on Michael James Ross!

Frozen for a moment, Harvey drops his arms to his sides as his whole body seems to sag toward the ground. Well if he didn’t want to be caught like this, he shouldn’t have done it in the first place, should he? How about that, huh?

“Cheating,” he repeats. “On you.”

“It’s Donna, isn’t it?”

Seeming to regain his bearings in stages, Harvey sets his shoulders back to right his posture and sticks his hands into his pockets. “It’s not Donna,” he says. Mike tries not to feel patronized, but come _on._ Would you _listen_ to this guy?

“Scottie,” he guesses as Harvey’s smile starts to grow.

“Nope.”

“Jessica.”

“Extraordinarily bad idea.”

“Donna.”

“You already said that.” Harvey’s smile twitches into a smirk, and he shakes his head. “Look, Mike, I promise you, I’m not…cheating on you. I’m just going home, I’m going to get something to eat and I’m going to go to bed. Alone. I’ll see you at the office, we can talk about this tomorrow. Okay?”

“The romance is dead!”

“Goodnight, Mike.”

“ _Dead!_ ”

\---

Work doesn’t go _well_ the next day, exactly, but it does go better, and that’s about all Mike can ask for out of this clusterfuck of a merger agreement. At least those sons of bitches from Branch & Thompson have finally started returning his calls, even if talking to them makes him want to claw his own face off. Okay, so, he’ll treat himself to a long lunch to clear his head a little. He probably shouldn’t; he really doesn’t have that sort of time right now, but who’s going to give him shit about it? Nobody who wants to risk getting pulled in on this case, that’s for sure. That is to say…nobody.

Stretching his arms high above his head, Mike screws his face up in an exaggerated yawn that earns him at least a couple of irate looks from the other associates. He offers a perfunctory wave, hauling himself out of his chair and shuffling toward the elevators.

“Good night?”

Mike squeezes his eyes shut and blinks them open as Harvey ambles up to his side.

“I’ve had worse.”

Harvey nods sagely.

“I guess I should thank you.”

Sticking his thumbs into his pockets, Mike looks at the ticker beside the elevator doors, watching the numbers climb way too slowly for a building with leasing fees as high as this one.

“What for?”

“For, you know. Forgiving me.”

Mike frowns, a vague hint of unease settling in the back of his mind around a memory made up more of mixed emotions than any concrete events or actions in which he may have partaken.

“For what?”

Shifting his gaze sideways, Harvey curls one side of his mouth into a smirk, his eyes crinkling up at bit at the corners.

“Abandoning you, of course.”

Abandoning? Mike bites his tongue. That’s… That doesn’t sound quite right, but then what…

“I didn’t say that,” he hazards.

“Didn’t you?” Harvey hums under his breath. “My mistake. You know, I think you’re right; what was it you said, you said I was _cheating_ on you, that’s what it was.”

Mike clears his throat in time with the elevator doors opening.

“I did not.”

“Oh,” Harvey says, reaching to hold the door open, “but you did.”

Clearing his throat again, Mike fixes his eyes pointedly on the button panel and leaves Harvey to snicker to himself as they ride down. The reprieve lasts a good ten floors, but he really should have known better than to think Harvey would keep his mouth shut.

“Is it too much to ask if you’ll forgive me for forgetting our anniversary?”

Mike grits his teeth.

“Or where we went on our first date?”

They’re already on the twenty-seventh floor; this can’t go on too much longer.

“How about we try a do-over at il Buco this Saturday?”

Wait.

Mike turns his head abruptly and tries to keep his mouth from falling open.

“What?”

Harvey shrugs minutely.

“You don’t like Italian?”

“No, I,” Mike fumbles, “I…like Italian.”

“Great.” Harvey smiles again, stepping forward as the doors open on the lobby. “I’ll pick you up at eight.”

“ _What?_ ”

Harvey waves distractedly as he walks toward the front doors. “See you tomorrow night!”

“What— _Harvey!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> [il Buco](https://ilbuco.com/) is a very well-regarded and pretty well-established restaurant in NoHo (downtown Manhattan). Harvey’s not exactly showing off by suggesting it as a date spot, but it isn’t cheap.
> 
> Feel free to say hi on [tumblr](https://statusquoergo.tumblr.com)!


End file.
